


Letters to a Young Romantic

by fortunata13



Series: Letters to a Young Romantic [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunata13/pseuds/fortunata13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU In which Cara and Kahlan exchange letters over a period of several years. Umm think Rilke with elevated estrogen levels. Sweet, sappy, and to quote my beta, the lovely Pyro, “squeee!!!!! It's so cute!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letters to a Young Romantic

Dear Kahlan,  
  
I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m the girl who picked up you math book when you dropped it in the cafeteria yesterday. You smiled at me and said thank you. I said you’re welcome.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I think you’re the prettiest girl in the whole world, and you’re the nicest too. I know you’re a senior and I’m only twelve but I’m very in love with you and I always will be. I have been ever since I came to this school three months ago. You’re probably not, but just in case you’re in love with me too I thought I should tell you.  
  
I know you’re the most popular girl in school and people tell you stuff like this all the time, but I really mean it. If you are in love with me, I hope our age difference won’t keep you from being my girlfriend.  
  
Very truly yours,  
Cara Mason  
  
PS. You’re very tall which could look funny if we slow dance but I’m still growing so it’ll get better soon.  
  


 

_Dear Cara,  
  
In a few years, you will have grown into the most beautiful girl in this entire school. Everyone will be vying for your affections and some lucky girl your own age will be the one slow dancing with you.  
  
By then I’ll be in college and you will have forgotten all about me. Someday, quite by chance, I’ll see you walking hand in hand with her and I’ll think to myself that she’s the luckiest girl in the world. You probably don’t realize this, but it takes a very brave and special person to have the courage to express their feelings the way you did in your letter.  
  
I’m sorry, but I can’t be your girlfriend. Please know that it’s my loss. I’ll treasure this very sweet and beautiful letter forever. I also have a favor to ask of you. Please stay the same. Don’t let anything or anyone change you. It’s a hard world and we don’t get many chances to tell people how much they mean to us. Never, ever stop telling them.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kahlan Amnell  
  
PS. I’ll never forget you._

 

 

Dear Kahlan,

I’m not mad at you for not wanting to be my girlfriend. I kind of understand. Even if you’re right and someday I have a girlfriend that isn’t you, I could never love her as much as I love you. Because that would be impossible. I’ll try my hardest to do what you asked.  
  
Still very yours,  
Cara Mason  
  
PS. If you change your mind about being my girlfriend let me know.

 

***

  
Dear Kahlan,  
  
My name is Cara Mason and I’m quite certain you have no idea who I’m. Tonight I attended my ten year high school reunion, and while walking through the halls of Aydindril Prep, I thought of you, just as I have countless times over the years. As I stood before your locker, I recalled the twelve year old version me who, filled with expectancy, slipped you a love letter.  
  
Your response to that letter was gracious beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Fifteen years later, I am still grateful for the tenderness and compassion with which you gently spared my feelings. There was, however, one point on which you were mistaken: I’ve never forgotten you.  
  
Perhaps it’s because you were my first love, but no one has ever taken your place in my heart. How could they, when they don’t have your smile, or your lovely eyes, or that ineffable ability to make everyone around you feel special –– even a lovelorn twelve year old.  
  
You wrote in that letter that it’s a hard world and we don’t get many chances to tell people how much they mean to us. This is me telling you how much you mean to me still.  
  
I hope you don’t find it inappropriate that I took the liberty to contact you. When I noticed your name and email address on the school registry, I saw it as an opportunity to let you know that there is, in this world, at least one person who thinks the world of you.  
  
Still very much yours,  
  
Cara Mason  
PS.  I will completely understand if you choose not to reply to this email.  
  
  
  
 _Dear Cara,_

_  
How could I ever forget the beautiful little girl with the bright green eyes who handed me her heart? I cannot tell you how many times I’ve imagined the lovely woman she grew up to be. In reading your email I can already tell that she far exceeded my expectations.  
  
That letter you wrote me is, to this day, one of my most treasured possessions. I don’t think I’ve ever again been as moved by anything or anyone –– except perhaps by the email you sent me just now. I asked you, in my reply all those years ago, to stay the same. It seems to me that you’ve done as I asked.  
  
If it isn’t too forward of me to ask, and you have the time, I would like you to joins me for a cup of coffee one of these days. I can’t think of lovelier way of spending an afternoon than in your company.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kahlan Amnell  
  
PS. Since I’m probably no longer a foot taller than you, maybe we can have that slow dance after all._


	2. All of My Night and All of My Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up of Letters to a Young Romantic in which a coffee date turns into so much more.

Maybe it’s the starry sky, or the scent of her beauty that draws Kahlan in. She can’t be sure but she knows it isn’t enough, she knows this won’t do. “Come home with me,” she says, before she can stop herself, before she can sensor her thoughts, or assuage the familiar warmth that’s settled low in her belly.

A cup of coffee and a dance, that’s all it was supposed to be but it turned out to be so much more. Cara Mason, the brave little girl with the piercing eyes who wrote her a love letter all those years ago, is all grown up and wrapped in her arms after a night of love making.

“Stay a little,” she whispers to the sleeping form beside her. If love has a landscape, the pinnacle of its beauty is the smooth curve of Cara Mason’s spine, if it has a texture, Kahlan caressed it with her tongue last night. It goes without saying that she’s overwhelmed by the depth of feeling this woman has awoken in her. There’s no point in questioning it, not when it feels so right.

She’s been watching her sleep for hours, taking in every detail of it, the low steady sound of her breath, the golden hue of her skin  –– so soft and warm, the fluttering of her lashes, all of it is beautiful. She knows it may break the magical spell of the moment but the temptation is too strong. With a feathery light touch, she runs her hand down the side of Cara’s body from her shoulder to the curve of her hip; she closes her eyes there for a moment, committing the tactile sensation to memory. Cara stirs a bit and Kahlan panics, but when Cara mewls and snuggles in closer, she can breathe again.

It’s the loud clap of thunder and the accompanying lightning, so typical of this time of year, that finally rouse her. She suddenly sits up on the bed and it is all Kahlan can do to not wince at the loss of Cara’s skin pressed against her.

“It’s just a storm, love,” Kahlan murmurs into her ear, drawing her in with a firm hand on the small of her back. Cara’s eyelids are heavy with sleep, and still unable to form words, she pulls Kahlan in for a kiss. 

“Do you mind if I stay a little?” she finally asks, wrapped in Kahlan’s arms again.

“I’d probably die if you didn’t.” 


End file.
